Two new family members
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: This is the seventh part of my John and Randy Story. John is still getting over the loss of his ex. But he has his husband and kids to help him though. With John's brother's wedding looming how will the rest of the Cena family fell about Andy.


_**Two new Family Members**_

It's been just about three weeks since Liz showed up on the Cena-Orton door step. It's been rough on John the most but he was able to get through it all thanks to his husband and kids. The final adoption papers arrived two days after those that Liz wanted there said their good-byes. John has found himself just sitting in Andy's room watching him sleep wondering just what Liz was going through knowing she wouldn't get to see her son grow. Randy would stand in the door and just watch his husband hoping that they were going to be ok. He didn't know how it felt to lose someone you loved. Sure they have one another but there was a time where they were both married to another. Here he shared a child with his ex-wife and she was still around. But here was John morning his ex-wife who lost her battle to cancer and they are now raising her child. I turned from the room to go check on our daughter who was packing her bags we were leaving for Boston in the morning. We told John's family that we had something important to discuss with them but didn't want to tell them over the phone. We were heading to Boston for Sean's wedding him and Laura were finally getting married. We wanted to surprise them with the fact that we have a son and another child on the way. We had told my parents last week about what happened. I know it wouldn't last long due to mom kept wanting to come over. So we broke down and had my family over for dinner and introduced them to Andy. They all just loved him and were really warm and loving toward him. Mom and Dad were excited to have another grandbaby around and Andy was happy to call them Mom-mom and Pop-pop.

"Hey Daddy, how is Daddy John?" Alanna asked as I went and sat on her chair, she walked over and I sat her on my lap.

"Well baby he's not doing so hot. He is still mourning after Liz." Randy said

"How come your not?" Alanna asked as I hugged her tightly.

"I have mourned her, but Daddy John had a stronger relationship with her then I did." Randy said

"I am really sad that she had to die too, but I want our happy family back." Alanna said

"I do too baby, but we have to give Daddy time. I mean just think what you would be like if it was your mom. How would you and I act? We have to give Daddy John time and we have to let him know that we love him. And as for Andy we have to make this transition into our family a smooth on. Can you do that for me?" Randy asked

"Yeah Daddy I'll do whatever I can to help Andy he's my baby brother now. And as for Daddy John nothing could ever change that fact that I love him." Alanna said

"Good. So on another note are you all packed?" Randy asked

"Yep I am all done. You or Daddy have to check." Alanna said as I put her down and went to her bag and checked that she had everything she needed for our week stay in Boston.

"Good job baby. Now how about we go see if Daddy John is ready for dinner?" Randy said as he picked her up and the two headed out to find John coming out of Andy's room with Andy in his arms.

"Hey Johnny you ready to go to dinner?" Randy asked

"Yeah I am, but first can you take Andy down and change him, I want to talk to Ally Cat a moment?" John asked

"Sure thing Johnny. I love you." Randy said

"I love you too Sexy." John said Randy sat Alanna down and took Andy and headed down to the living room. John picked Alanna up and headed into his and Randy's room. Sitting down on the bed he sat Alanna on his lap.

"Daddy John I love you so much." Alanna said

"Aw Ally Cat I love you too so much, your daddy, Andy and you are my world. I am sorry that I have been off lately but I think I am finally over it. I now know that Liz wouldn't be too happy with the way I have been lately. I am meant to be a daddy to you and Andy and a loving husband to your daddy. And I haven't been here lately, but it's all going to change when we get to Boston so your grandparents can meet there new grandson. Thank you for not giving up on me." John said

"Nothing could ever change how much I love you Daddy. You, Daddy and Andy were a family it only gets better." Alanna said

"Good I love you too Ally Cat." John said as the two hugged. John picked her up and carried her down to the living room to see Randy and Andy were ready to go. Andy was on the floor playing with a few of his toys waiting on John and Alanna.

"So we ready to head out?" Randy asked

"In a minute Daddy." Alanna said as John walked over to Randy and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Sexy and I am sorry I have been off." John said as he planted a kiss to Randy's lips. Randy held on to John tightly as they hugged.

"I love you too Johnny, Let's go eat and then come home and get plenty of rest for tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Randy said as the two got the kids ready to go out to get dinner. They were heading to Alanna's favorite pizza place, pizza was becoming a quick favorite of Andy's as well. They all ate pizza and talked about the upcoming trip. Andy didn't say too much because he still didn't know any of his daddy John's family. But that was all going to change come tomorrow when they traveled. Andy was very excited to meet more Uncles and Aunts that Ally kept telling him about. By time they were all done eating and talking they got ready to head back home. John pulled the car into the driveway and looked back at the kids and they were both out cold.

"So you grab Andy and I'll get Ally Cat. Then you and I have some alone time in our room." John said

"Sounds like a plan Johnny. But first can we get the luggage into the car so we don't have to do it in the morning?" Randy asked

"Yeah you grab Andy's and I grab Ally Cat's, then we can grab ours and bring them all down." John said as the two got their kids out of the car and up to their room. John has laid Ally down on her bed and was about to walk out when she whimpered he turned back to find her sound asleep again. John picked up Ally's bag and closed the door behind him as he came out to find Randy closing Andy's door with bag in hand. They two meant at their bedroom door and both went in to grab their bags and then headed down to the car. Placing all four bags into the car they locked up for the night knowing that they weren't going to rush in the morning. Randy took John's hand and guided him to their room. Randy knew that tonight was all about John, Randy wanted his husband to be relaxed and ready for this trip. Randy kissed his husband and with great passion as his hands went up under the shirt and taking it off. John smiled as he reached for Randy's shit only to have his husband stop him.

"Johnny please let me treat you tonight, I want you to relax so strip and get on the bed face down. I'll be right out." Randy said as he walked into the bathroom. John was wondering just what his husband was up too but he really didn't care he wanted put an end to the heartache he was feeling. John stripped out of his clothes and then crawled onto the bed and got comfy on his stomach. He heard Randy moving around the bathroom and wondered what he was doing and how he was going to get him to relax. Just as he was about to say something he heard soft music playing and then he felt the bed dip as Randy was now straddling his hips.

"Ran…" John started as Randy kissed his ear.

"Shh Johnny just let me do this." Randy said as John relaxed under his husband's touch. Randy kissed down to his shoulder blades as he messaged his neck and continuing lower. After Randy got him moaning he started to go lower as he reached John's lower back. Randy felt all the tension in his husbands back it was no wonder that John has been the way he's been lately.

"Ran…this feels amazing." John moaned as he was so relaxed he was sleepy. Randy took it as a good sign and moved along to that gorgeous ass that belong to John. Randy took his time working on those muscles for he loves grabbing a hand full of his husband's ass. Moving slowly down to thigh taking his time on the calf before switching to the other leg and repeating his actions. Once Randy was done he got off the bed looking at his well relaxed husband.

"I love you Johnny and tonight was all about getting you to relax. And I say you are. Roll over and let me turn off everything and I'll join you." Randy said as John did as he was told making room for his husband to join him. Randy turned off the music and the lights as he crawled into bed. Randy held his arms open and John crawled into them.

"Thank you Ran. I love you." John said

"I love you too Johnny and tonight was all about getting you to relax. Now how about we get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow." Randy said as they both soon fell off to sleep peaceful in one another's arms ready to take on anything that comes at them.

Both John and Randy had slept through the night peacefully, they were both so relaxed that they didn't hear the alarm go off. Randy tighten his grip on his husband not wanting to let go he loved having him in his arms. John snuggled closer and deeper into Randy's arms. John heard the bedroom door open and looked up to see both Alanna and Andy standing at the bottom of the bed looking at them. John started to rub his husband's arm that was wrapped around him to wake him up. When that didn't work John nodded his head giving the kids the ok to jump on to the bed.

"Dada wak up." Andy yelled

"Daddy come on time to get up." Alanna said

"A few more minutes the alarm didn't go off." Randy said

"Hey baby it went off we just didn't hear it. It's 7:30." John said as Randy quickly let go and sat up on the side of the bed almost knocking Andy off the bed. But with his quick reflexes he was able to grab him and pull him into a hug.

"Good morning Buddy, Dada sorry." Randy said

"K. ungry." Andy said

"Me too." Alanna said

"Ok Alanna you go get dressed, Daddy can get himself and Andy dressed and while I get dressed and start breakfast. Everyone downstairs in ten minutes, got it." John said

"Yes." Alanna said as she ran out to her room.

"Got it Johnny." Randy said as he leaned over and kissed him as he left the room to get Andy dressed. John got out of bed and walked into the closet and pulled on his jeans and a tee shirt. Pulling on a pair of socks he grabbed his sneakers and walked down the steps. Placing his sneakers by the door he walked into the kitchen starting the coffee pot and then got the eggs, milk and cheese out of the fridge and made a huge bowl of scrambled eggs. While they started to cook he popped in a few pieces of toast and got that started. Pouring out two cups of milk for the kids and two cups of coffee for him and Randy. Just as the toast popped up Randy walked in with the two kids. Randy grabbed the toast and put a few more pieces in, he buttered the one that he just took out and waited on the rest to pop while John finished the eggs. Just as Randy finished buttering that last of the toast John placed the four plates of eggs on the table.

"Ok Ally are you excited to see mom-mom and pop-pop again?" Randy asked

"Yep and I can't wait to see Aunt Laura and Uncle Sean get married." Alanna said as John smiled that his little brother is getting married to the girl of his dreams.

"Me too Ally Cat. I really like Laura, she is good for Sean." John said

"Dada ill thy ike me." Andy asked

"Yeah Buddy they will love you. Just like we do." Randy said

"Now they might be a bit confused at first but they will love you in the end." John said

"Many ore uncs and nts?" Andy asked

"Yes Buddy you'll meet five more uncles and four more aunts." John said

"Yep there is Uncle Dan and Aunt Melody, then there is Uncle Steve and Uncle D , then Uncle Matt and Aunt Sara, and lastly Uncle Sean and Aunt Laura there getting married." Alanna said

"Cool." Andy said as they all finished up their eggs and John took the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. Randy ushered the kids into the living room for them to put their shoes on. John followed and put his on as they all started out to the car. They had a little less than two hours to get to the airport to check in. This was the first time that they were travelling with two kids on a plane. Parking the car in the car park Both John and Randy took the kids bags and then theirs Alanna's job was to keep a tight hold on Andy's hand as they walked through the airport. Once they were through baggage and everything was checked in Randy picked up their daughter and John picked up their son as they made their way to the terminal to board the plane. The family made it to the terminal just as they started to board so they got in line. Once on the plane they found their seats there in first class. The men had talked long and hard that John would sit with Andy to Boston and Randy got him on the return trip home. Alanna was sort of a pro at riding on the plane and knew that she could sleep the whole time. This was Andy's first time on a plane Liz was so sick that she couldn't fly so they drove all the way from Boston to St. Louis. John kept Andy busy with the book that they brought as Randy and Alanna took a nap. John made it half way through the book when he noticed that Andy was asleep. John looked at his family and knew that this was going to be one of the best trips to Boston since they told his family about him and Randy. John closed his eyes knowing what this week was going to hold their family meeting their new son. Then he and Randy had Raw and then on Wed they had to Sean and Laura's wedding, then Friday they had Smack down.

Randy woke up when he felt Alanna shaking his arm, slowly he opened his eyes to see his husband and son sleeping.

"Daddy I have to go to the bathroom?" Alanna said as Randy looked around to see they were still 30 minutes from landing.

"Ok come on." Randy said as he and Alanna got up and made their way to the bathrooms. Alanna went inside as Randy stood guard right outside. After a few minutes Alanna came out and Randy picked up his daughter and carried her back to their seats.

"Daddy how much longer do we have?" Alanna asked

"Well we have about a half hour, then we'll be landing in Boston." Randy said

"Good I can't wait to see everyone again it's been a while." Alanna said

"I know sweetheart, but we have this week and then the next time we see them will be around Christmas time." Randy said

"Are they coming to see us or are we coming back to Boston?" Alanna asked

"They will be coming back to St. Louis. Cause we have to be home in case your sister or brother arrives early." Randy said as the seat belt light popped on. Randy reached over and shook is husband lightly on the arm. John looked up to see Randy and Alanna awake and the seatbelt light was on. He straightened himself out and buckled up then reaching over to wake Andy up to buckle him in as they descended into Boston's Logan Airport. Andy looked over to see that his dad's and sister seat belted.

"We tere?" Andy asked

"Almost were landing then there is an hour and a half drive." Randy said

"I seep more?" Andy asked

"You sure can buddy." John said as they all sat and waited on the plane to dock to the terminal. After a long twenty minutes they were free to get off the plane and head out into the busy airport. John picked up Andy and held him as Randy picked up Alanna as they headed to baggage area.

"Ok Ran you and Ally wait here while Andy and I go get the car." John said

"Will do handsome." Randy said as he and Alanna waited on their luggage. Randy picked out both kids bags and waited on his and John's. Finding John's he pulled it to the side next to the kids.

"Daddy there comes yours." Alanna said as she pointed to find his coming down the belt just as he was pulling it off the belt he heard Andy yelling for him.

"Dada, Dada we redy." Andy said

"I see and so are we." Randy said

"Well Sexy what do you say you ready to head to mom and dad's." John said as they got the kids and bags to the rent a car. Once the kids were buckled in and they were in the car they were headed to see their family. John knew that all his family was there they were told to be at his parents' house. Pulling up to the house where he grew up he noticed that all his brothers were there.

"Well Sexy you to do this?" John asked

"I sure am let's do this. Come on Alanna let's go in and then Daddy and Andy will join us." Randy said as the two got out of the car and headed to the house. John watched as Randy went inside, looking back as Andy he smiled

"You ready little man?" John asked

"Yep Dada." Andy said as John got out and went around the other side to get Andy and walked into the house.

"Hey everyone I have a surprise." John said as he turned the corner and there as his whole family looking on as Randy came and stood next to his husband and son.

"Oh my god who is this handsome little guy." Carol said

"Everyone we'd like you all to meet our son Andy." Randy said

"Ok were confused how did you two get a son?" Steve asked

"His full name was Anthony James Griffin." John said as John Sr. went white with that news.

"Wait Griffin that was Liz's last name?" Melody said

"Yeah and that's who his mother was." Randy said

"Ok now were lost." Sean said

"Long story short. Liz showed up at our house three months ago wanting to know if we could do her a favor. She had stage four brain cancer and had nowhere else to go, she asked if Randy and I could take in her son. After a long talk and meeting him Randy and I couldn't say no." John said

"We agreed and she had us sign papers and they were faxed to her lawyer and filed. Not even 24 hours after she found us and asked us and we said yes she went unconscious and went to the hospital and she passed away." Randy said

"I came home from school to my mom with him she told me what happened and I was so happy and excited. Over these past few weeks Andy has become my little brother." Alanna said

"Wow what about Liz's parents?" Dan asked

"Her dad passed about a year after she and I divorced. And her mom has dementia really bad she didn't even know who Liz was. And as for his bio he tried to kill both Liz and the baby twice. He's in prison for the next 25. The final papers came back last week he's officially ours." John said

"So we would like you to meet our son Anthony James Griffin Cena-Orton." Randy said as Laura approached the little boy who was standing between John and Randy. She knelt down and smiled at him holding out her hand.

"Hello Andy I am Laura it's so nice to meet you." Laura said as Andy looked over to Alanna and she smiled and nodded.

"Ice to meet you to…" Andy said as he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly "Ant Ara."

John was so shocked that Andy took to Laura the way he did since he was really hesitant toward Becky. Randy was so happy to see that the two newest members were getting along.

"Make you a deal you and I stick together since were both new to this family." Laura said

"O tay." Andy said as the rest of the family took their time to get to know the newest member of their family. The next few hours were spent with Andy being attached with John, Randy or Laura. Everyone was amazed at how well the little boy fit in with the family of three. It was like he was meant to be there as a part of the Cena-Orton family. John and Randy had told them that they still were having another baby come this winter. The family started to break up while they were getting tired after all the excitement of meeting the newest member.

The next few days had went by so quickly between John and Randy having to go to Raw to getting everything finalized for Sean and Laura's wedding. The day of Raw its self Alanna and Andy spent the day with Laura and Carol. The boys were quite not ready to introduce Andy to their hectic schedules they wanted to introduce him to their friends first and then the world of Wrestling. John watched as Laura was helping Andy clean up his food and get him cleaned up.

"You ok Bro?" Sean asked

"Yeah I am just amazed at how well Andy has taken to Laura, it took him a week to get close to Becky." John said as his mother walked up to them.

"You know kids see the things that we can't maybe he knows something that we don't." Carol said

"Mom everything is great and tomorrow Laura and Sean will be married and then you can bug them for grandkids." John said

"Yeah I will but that won't stop me from asking the rest of you for more." Carol said as she kissed both her son's cheeks and walked over to Laura and Andy.

"So when is she due?" Randy asked as he walked up behind his husband and brother-in-law.

"What are you talking about?" John said turning to his husband pulling him into his arms.

"Ok I know you two haven't been around it. But trust me look at Laura. She is glowing, she's not had a drop to drink in the last three days since we have been here, and mom is right about kids, look how she took to Andy and he took to her and lastly look at her sitting there with her hands resting on her stomach. Sam had every single one of those looks and signs." Randy said as Laura looked over to see the three guys looking at her she smiled back and turned to finish her conversation.

"Come with me." Sean said as John and Randy followed him up to John's old room once behind the closed door John turned to Sean.

"Ok spill." John said

"Ok look we found out last Friday. Laura is three months along. We're waiting till after the wedding to tell everyone." Sean said

"Well your secret is safe with us." Randy said as the three headed back down to see that everything was cleaned up. Randy walked over to Alanna and gave her a hug and a kiss for she was going to go to the hotel with her Aunts and Grand-mom. All the boys were staying at the Cena house till the time of the wedding. After all the goodbyes everyone headed into the direction of their rooms.

John was the first one up he checked on his son and husband and realized that he was up an hour ahead of the clock. He quietly walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen to find Sean with a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing up." Sean asked

"Well I wasn't sure what woke me up but now I know the coffee. What about you?" John asked

"I was thinking about today. How did you feel on your wedding day?" Sean asked

"Well when I married Liz I was happy. But with Randy it was like you up early, butterflies and couldn't wait to make him mine." John said as he started getting things out to start breakfast.

"I know I hardly slept last night, I am just so excited Laura is my world I can't wait to make her mine." Sean said

"See that is the way you should feel." John said he slid the bread over to his brother "Pop in some toast."

The two work to get everything done just as the last of the eggs were done and toast buttered, juice poured all the Cena boys came walking into the kitchen.

"Wow who cooked?" Dan said

"Not me I can only make toast and even then I burned a few." Sean said "It's all John."

"I still can't believe you can cook bro." Steve said

"Well I owe a lot to Ran for teaching me." John said as they all grabbed a plate and sat at the table and ate there breakfast. John, Randy and Andy sat at the island after they were all done Randy and Matt started to collect the plates and rinse them off and placing them in the dishwasher. The two headed up to their rooms and started to get ready. By time Randy was finished John was coming in to get ready himself.

"How's Andy?" Randy asked

"Good he's with Dad and Sean. I love you Ran so much." John said as he too finished getting dressed.

"I love you too it seems just like yesterday that we got married." Randy said as he pulled his husband into his arms.

"I know and I never thought I could be so happy. You and the kids are my life and I will love building our family up." John said as the two shared a kiss. By time everyone was ready to go to the church Andy was all but asleep in Sean's arms. John and Randy stood back with Dad watching as Sean in all his glory with Andy. Sean looked up to see all his brothers and father looking at him.

"What are you all staring at?" Sean asked

"You, you look like you want one?" Steve asked

"We do." Sean said

"I bet not long after you get back Laura will be pregnant." Dan said

"Na they'll wait." Matt said

"What say you John?" Darlendo asked as John looked to his brother and his husband.

"I think that whenever it happens he and Laura will be ready." John said

"Well shall we get going than? I would like to get married to Laura." Sean said as Randy walked over to get his son and the boys took off.

Randy sat in his chair with his father-in-law next to him and Andy on his lap. They watched at Sean and the rest of his brothers were standing up waiting on Laura. The music started and Randy watched as his daughter walked down with Laura's best friends little boy. Then came down the rest of the brides maids. Next came Laura's sister as she made her way down. Then it was time for Laura and her father as they made their way to Sean. Once there her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek as he turned and shook Sean's hand.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join these two in holy matrimony. The two were once strangers who meant in a unique way. They became nurse and patient only to keep in touch. Their friendship blossomed into something more leading them to where we stand today to be joined as one. Sean will you start off by repeating after me, Laura, today I take you to be my wife. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend." He said as Sean smiled

"Laura, today I take you to be my wife. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend. I love you." Sean said

"Now Laura if you would repeat after me, Sean, today I take you to be my husband. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend. And I love you too." Laura said

"Can I have the rings please?" He asked As John reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings handing them to the preacher. "These ring are a symbol of ones love. Sean take this ring and place it on Laura's hand. Repeating these words I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love." He said as Sean took Laura's ring and placed it on her hand with a kiss to her hand as he repeated his words.

"I Sean give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love." Sean said

"Laura if you will do the same." He said as Laura took the ring and placed it to Sean's hand.

"I Laura give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love." Laura said

"Sean do you take Laura to be your wife?" He asked

"I do." Sean said

"Do you Laura take Sean to be your husband?" He asked

"I do." Laura said

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. Sean you may now kiss your bride" He said as Sean pulled his now wife into his arms and kissed her. "Everyone I give you Mr. and Mrs. Sean Cena."

Everyone then went to congratulate the happy couple. John walked over to his husband and pulled him in for a kiss. Andy giggled as his dad's kissed, Alanna stood next to her dad's loving that there all so happy. Randy put Andy down as he walked over to Laura and Sean and lifted his arms up.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Sean said

"Am I goin to meet cousin?" Andy asked as Laura and Sean smiled. Laura wanted to wait till after they returned home but knew that if Andy figured it out then others.

"Hey Randy already figured it out last night. When the three of us disappeared he was telling us the tall tale signs, so he and John know." Sean said

"Ok let's tell everyone then." Laura said as they stood back up and the alter.

"Can we have everyone's attrition please?" Sean yelled as everyone looked toward them.

"Ok well Sean and I were going to keep this to ourselves but seeing that are new nephew here and our brother in law Randy figured it out." Laura said

"What we are trying to say is well Laura and I are going to have baby, she's three months." Sean said as Mom went nuts and started yelling about another grandbaby. So instead of two new members of the family we now have three.


End file.
